Nbc Heroes: After Brave New World
by VintageSwan
Summary: Terrible things are occurring after Claire exposed her ability to the world and said that other people like her are out there. Sylar humbly agree's with her, and accepts this kind of change. Others not so much.. Right when things couldn't possibly get worse he runs into Elle Is it up to fate to decide the right from the wrong. (No longer going to continue, no muse)
1. Chapter 1

**(You may Recognize some scenes They belong to Nbc Heroes. **

**Also there will be a scene from the Heroes Reborn trailer. hehehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Nbc Heroes, and some scenes.)**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Ch.1 Hospitality **

Sylar watched Claire jump from the ferris wheel. He knew that what she did was extraordinary. She was brave enough to change the world forever. Sylar contently watched Peter's reactions to her. His eyes traced over the crowd who was freaked out. They were afraid. Sylar had a feeling that they did not want people with abilities to be around. He watched Claire heal with a slick smile on face. Her smile was for the world and it was mainly for the people who were afraid of there abilities.

"_My name is Claire Bennet and that was attempt number...I guess I've lost count._" Claire said to the reporters with her reassuring smile.

"If the world can't accept us for who we are then," She paused then shifted her right leg back into place, then added.

"Then thats on them." Claire heard her fathers call who was yelling for her to retreat. Her eyes flickered with excitement as the reported demanded answers from her. Her adopted father pushed his way through the crowd to get to her. Peter was filled with disappointment for what she did. He wasn't going to accept this clenched his fists and Sylar spoke up with great ease, calm and refreshing.

"Peter, why are you not determined to accept this change?" Peter heard him clearly and he shook his head. He prayed that this was all just a joke.

"Look around you Gabriel." Peter said trying not to sound to stressed out.

"Does it look like they can accept it?" Sylar did look around and saw everyone back away from Claire slowly. Bennet hugged her and demanded that everyone should just go home and forget what happened today.

"It's all just an act.." Bennet said as the words flew out of him mouth knowing that no one would believe him. The reporters looked at each other and came to a conclusion that maybe he was right.

"This was all just an act?" The reported asked them.

"No it wasn't!" Claire shouted wanting everyone to believe her. The news reporters gave off a confused look.

"I spent all my life in hiding, and I'm sick of it. I swear that this is the truth so please believe in me.." Bennet walked her away from the reporters.

"Let me talk to them, they deserve to know!" Claire demanded and Bennet looked upset.

"Thats what i'm worried about." He said as the car pulled up beside them. He helped her into the car and she buried her hands on her face and felt tears drizzle down her face.

"Go home." He said and she looked at him and felt somewhat angry at him. Unwillingly she knew that he didn't understand the pain it was to be _Special_…and _Different_.

"I didn't jump off that ferris wheel all for nothing!" Claire yelled.

"I know-I know, ClaireBear. Just trust me on this." He said, very calmly. She put her seatbelt on and sighed. She was already upset with him and obeyed silently.

"We'll discuss this in the morning." She nodded and he shut the car door for her. He shooed off the driver to take her to the Petrelli Mansion. Peter and Sylar watched the people leave slowly. Peter was waiting for him to reply, he wasn't going to rush him to answer this time.

"No.." Sylar said finally coming to his senses. Peter nodded and knew he was right about something.

"So what are we going to do now?" He asks, and Peter let out a sad smile.

"We live out our life until the end." Peter said putting his hands on his head and the breeze blew softly and he heard Sylar murmur.

"And if some of us can't die?"

"Then you live life the fullest." Sylar nodded and felt his eyes water a little. He wished he hadn't turned into such a monster..hungry for power. He smiled sadly when he thought of a certain woman, Elle..and he wished he hand't had killed her. _If only she was still alive.. _

_he was going to live rest of his life alone.._

"Peter, I'll catch up with you later." Sylar said and Peter gave him a slight nod.

"It was great working with you." Sylar heard him say ,and sensed no lies. It felt great to be accepted by people like himself again..despite the fact once was a killer..

"And I also thank you a lot for saving Emma. so take care of yourself." Peter said and He smirked.

"Your welcome..and I will." Sylar held out his hand and he was unsure if he would shake on it.

Peter reached out, and shook Sylar's hand, He quickly absorbed another power and left. Peter wanted to go catch up with Emma and make sure she was safe. Sylar walked around in night as a storm picked up. The clouds were dark and gray. It was quite gloomy. He gazed up at the moon that moon that looked so pure. He knew that even the purest things end up the most fucked up in the end. He cursed slightly as the rain hit his face, soaking his entire body. He barged into a coffee shop looking more hostile than he intended to. The employee smiled, and her blond hair looked somewhat familiar. She had it tied back into a bun, she wore skinny jeans and a red shirt to match the dress code of the coffee shop. He hesitated to think that it was her, _Elle.._

"Have a seat." She said warmly helping him sit in a chair. She felt his wet clothes brush against her and she smiled nervously as he sat down.

"Quite a storm out there, Don't you think?" She said as she looked out there looking a bit down about it. He knew that electricity never mixed with water..

"Y-yeah." He said slowly.

"What would you like?" She asked him as she held onto her notebook and clicked her pen. She looked at the notebook then looked at him with great curiosity. She then became puzzled as she seemed to have seen his face before.

"Coffee." He said and reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"Regular?" She asks as she writes it down.

"Sure.." He stared at her and looked at her name tag. On the silver name tag it read.. _Elle Bishop_. Shivers went down his spine and guilt drove him mad. He fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably. He felt very confused by her _Hospitality_ towards him. He thought she would have attacked him for what he did. Only moments late she came back his coffee and placed it on the table. He placed the money on the table and she giggled.

"I'll pay for it. It looks like you need it-" Sylar reached out and held onto her arm.

"Are you really Elle Bishop?" He asks her and her eyes widened as he touched her so suddenly. She wondered why this man wanted to know so badly. She gulped feeling this strange emotion of fear towards him._ Why was she so afraid of him?_

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**How did you like that my loves?**

**Questions you may be asking: What's going to happen next? Does Elle Recognize Sylar? What is Bennet going to do with Claire to keep her safe? What is Peter going to do with the ability he absorbed from Sylar? **

** Reviews are welcome and I love listening to what people think.**


	2. Familiar Faces

Noah Bennet watched as the crowd die down. He could't help but cry a little, for after all these years of taking down people that were special. He felt relieved that it was finally over. Or so he thought it was. Now it was time to take it slow and spend more time with his family. He lied so much to them that it made him feel uneasy each time they were around. He would change himself for them, from here and out, just a little promise to himself. Maybe if he got lucky enough. he could prove his worth again. Though the chances weren't likely. He watched the two asians, Hiro and Andu walk toward him. "Hello boys." Noah said, with a slight nod.

"I appreciate all of your help."

"Of course." Andu bowed with a sign of respect. Hiro stepped forward with his brave and bright smile and said,

"If anything happens. Let us know." Hiro reached into his pocket and took out his very own business card. Noah looked over the card a chuckled a bit. He looked up and they were both gone. His narrowed his eyes and looked around. They were out of sight.

X

Peter's luck has gotten worse…His head ached continuously. He couldn't figure out why. He took every med to numb the pain. Still nothing was making him healthy again. After leaving the living room, he bolted to the bathroom and he vomited into the toilet and he noticed he was floating again.

"What the fuck is going on?" Peter said astonished. He flinched and fell back down. He looked over his hands and he grimaced. He stood up weakly and moved through the house leaning against the walls. All the voices and screams echoed through his head. He panted and plopped onto the couch. His phone rang, and he he couldn't move a muscle. The pain was so bad that he could barely move at all. If he did, it would make it worse. He closed his eyes and slept, hoping that everything would be better by morning..

X

Sylar watched Elle blush as he hand ran up and down her arms. He let go after she gave off a frightened look. "Sorry." He apologized at last. Eventually she forgave him and sat across from him. She looked more determined and he bit his lip making it bleed. He tasted his own blood as his wound on his lip healed rapidly.

"Why is that I feel like I know you from somewhere?" She blushed, as her fear towards this man rushed through her again and she didn't understand it. Her arms started to shake as if her body knew this man was dangerous and Gaberial noticed it. His large hands touched her smooth arms and held onto them. Elle gulped as he looked into her eyes that were teary, a tear raced down and he whipped it away softly trying his best not to make her want to hate him as much as she already did in the past.

"Do you remember me Elle?" He asked, not breaking eye contact.

"I-I don't-"

"Then why are you acting so afraid of me!" He slammed his hand on the table and she rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know.." She sniffed trying not to sound any weaker as her determined self was fading. He sensed no lie which made him more angry.

"I killed you."

Elle blinked and she rubbed her chin not sure what to believe.

"How do you know I was killed, and it couldn't have been you." She laughed.

"A fire, remember?" Her eyes widened as a blur memory formed in her mind of Gaberial and tears streamed down her face. Anger rushed through her and she remembered…that this very man was _Sylar_.

"Who saved you?" He asked amused that she was remembering bits by bits.

"When you left me to die. Some people found me before I turned to crisp, took me in and gave me someone's healing blood. The blood barely kept me alive but i've recovered." She said more calm. Gaberial sat quietly not sure what to say yet. If he said anything it would make her even more upset.

"I have to go." Gaberial stood up and left the money on the table.

"Wait!" Elle gasped as she chased after him and he stormed off. Elle managed to get out the door and she yelled out and electricity formed on her hands.

"I said wait!" She shocked him and he fell down, pretending to be hurt. Though he did hurt a scar inside of him could never be healed for harming other's for their ability.

"Gaberial? Are you listening to me?"

"Wha..yes." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest. He smoothed out her hair and kissed her on the cheek. Gaberial made his way to her lips and they kissed as if the world didn't matter to them anymore. They both were at ease. From the kiss she could tell he changed. A change she longed to see, This was the side of Gaberial she loved the most.

"I hate you." She lied and he smirked.

"I wouldn't blame you for hatting me..why are you lying anyways?"

"Hmm no reason." She smiled happily.

X

Claire entered her grandmother's mansion. Her emotions swept over her and she sniffled. The world was so unfair. So many people died that she cared about. Most of the time it was her fault for being so blind. If she were able to see her mother and father again she would feel a lot better. She wished she spent more time with them if only they would have aloud it. Claire walked to the phone and dialed her uncle Peter's number. She had so much on her mind and she wanted to get it out. The phone rang some time and there were no answer. Angela walked into the room with her usual serious expression.

"Hello Claire."

Claire didn't say anything for a while.

"I see you were trying to call Peter. He usually doesn't answer it from the home phone."

"Noah will be here tomorrow morning so make yourself at home."

"Alright."

Angela walked her to her room that she would be staying at. Angela left her and went to do what ever. Claire threw herself into the bed and rested. She soon fell asleep and hoped by morning things would be sorted out. Maybe she could talk to Peter if she had to chance too.

X

(A/N: Hehe I didn't intend to make Elle warm up to Gaberial that quickly.. oh well. Hehe I love this show a little to much.)


End file.
